


No one else's

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Series: Ivar x Ylva [11]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A little bit of oral (male receiving), F/M, Insecure!Ivar, Ivar strips for Ylva, Kind of fluffy, Smut, ear licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: A Keeping Promises oneshot, modern au, in which Ylva comes up with a plan to boost Ivar's confidence.This is very poorly edited.





	No one else's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490925) by [AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst). 



Usually these evenings go the other way around, with Ivar propped up against the headboard while Ylva makes slow work of undressing. But he’s been grumpier lately. Almost reluctant to undress in front of her and always coming up with excuses for why he can’t join her in the tub. It seems as if his confidence has taken a hit. Though she doesn’t know exactly what has caused it, the solution seems simple enough to Ylva; she has to show him how attractive he really is. And so, he’s the one putting on a show tonight. She’s well into her second Vargtass, tipping the glass back and letting the vodka-lemonade mix join the wine that’s already warming her belly. Ivar has parked his wheelchair at an arm's length distance from the bed. The music is almost at the minimal volume. Ylva doesn’t miss the way he fumbles with the first button on his grey shirt. She licks at the rim of her glass, finding the last sugar.

“Do you know, husband, what seeing you in that shirt does to me?”

“It’s ridiculous.” Ivar mutters in response, even though his cheeks become tinted with red. Ylva as usual ignores his self-deprecation. She plucks a berry out of the glass and pops it into her mouth, humming contentedly before dropping to her hands and knees on the thick mattress.

“It is...” Her voice fades as she crawls forward on all four “...almost as good as seeing you naked.” Ivar hesitates at the last button, blue eyes searching for Ylva’s.

“Don’t be shy, husband,” She whispers, shifting to sit at the edge of the bed “It’s just me here.” Once his shirt is disposed of Ylva buries her hands in the tresses at his neck, tugging sharply to force his chin up. She sets to sucking at his skin, not stopping until she is certain that there’s a mark that will be difficult for him to hide.

“You know there’s no one I find as sexy as you. No one else’s babies I want.” His eyelids flutter, in that special way they do when he receives compliments. She outright whines at the sound of Ivar’s belt opening. When the jeans land on the floor, Ylva decides she can’t wait any longer. Half-falls, half-slides onto the floor with a small shriek of pain and kneels in front of him. She swats Ivar’s hands away, grabbing at the waistband of his underwear.

“Gimme.” She grunts and Ivar immediately lifts his hips to let her pull the last item of clothing down his legs.

“You know that  _ I’m _ the one who’s supposed to undre-” Ivar starts in a snarky tone but he cuts himself short, crying out when she wraps her lips around his tip and gives a firm suck. Her tongue moves languidly to lick up the precum. Her hand replaces her tongue, working up and down his length. She beams up at him, like he’s all that matters.

“Do-” Ivar swallows hard “-do you want me to get on the bed?”

“That’s your choice, babe,” she twists her hand, drawing a guttural noise from Ivar “I’ll fuck you until your eyes pop out, right here in your wheelchair, if you want me to.” Ivar hesitates, brushing one hand along his naked leg. She understands. It will hurt too much. Ylva presses another kiss to his kneecap then moves aside to give him room to move.  Discards of her bathrobe while he sink down on the mattress, then pulls herself back up to standing with Ivar cautiously watching her. She settles next to him. Begins to suck at his neck again, grinding against his hip.

“Fuck, varg.” Ivar groans. Can’t help the way his owns hips begin to undulate. He places one large palm at her hip, nudging gently to make her move. Ylva takes the hint, rolling onto her back with a giggle and Ivar following. They moan in unison as he enters her. He goes slowly and for once Ylva doesn’t attempt to egg him on, instead letting him slip in inch by inch. 

As Ivar begins to move, Ylva wraps herself around him for all that she's worth and relishes in the feeling of her husband pumping himself inside her. Let’s him mouth sloppily at her neck. On an impulse, she flicks her tongue against his earlobe. Ivar stills, giving up a confused noise. 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” She croons. His response comes out muffled against her skin, hips returning to their motion only a little quicker this time.

“Shut up, and keep doing that.”

“Is that how you talk to your regulars?” She questions, not really able to hide the playful teasing in her voice. Ivar lets out a breathless laugh then places a gentle kiss on Ylva’s collarbone.

“Only with my favourite regular.” He assures her. Ylva giggles at that, and repeats the flicking motion with her tongue. Nibbles and licks at his earlobe until his hips stutter and he curses out loud. She pets his hair, nuzzles his cheek, while he whines her pet name into the pillows. He looks up at her suddenly, face flushed.

“You didn’t get to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” She interrupts, kissing his cheek. They stay intertwined for a long while but eventually Ivar slowly slides himself out of her and rolls onto his back with a sigh. Ylva adjusts the covers.

“I think,” She says as she settles next to him “you should get another tattoo.”

“Yeah? Of what?”

“My name,” She runs the tips of her fingers over his heart “right here.” Ivar grunts noncommittally in response but does wrap an arm around her.  

“Only idiots get their girlfriend’s name tattooed.” He says with a yawn.

“Lucky thing I’m not your girlfriend then. I’m your wife-” She kisses him again, long and sweet, while he buries his fingers in her hair “-And you’re not getting rid of me.”


End file.
